This invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus for a reproducing machine and to improved reproducing machines utilizing the sheet feeding apparatus.
It is well known to supply sheets of final support material to an imaging device of a reproducing machine from a roll of such material. For example, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,504,586 to Acquaviva and 3,639,053 to Spear. Conventionally, the sheet material is fed from the roll and then severed into a sheet of a desired length. The sheet which is cut from the roll is then registered with the imaging device which forms an image on the sheet either by transfer or direct development. The use of a roll of final support material eliminates the need to have a sheet separator as would be required if one were feeding cut sheets from a stack of such sheets. However, after the sheet has been cut from the roll supply, it may have to be registered with the image which is to be transferred to it.
It is also known in the prior art to support photosensitive material in web form internally of a drum-like imaging member. The photosensitive web is supported about the periphery of the drum and is periodically replaced or advanced by feeding new web material from inside the drum to the outer periphery thereof. The original web material is disposed of either by recoiling it within the drum or by cutting it off and feeding it away from the drum surface, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,208 to van Meijel et al.
The apparatus of this invention is particularly suited for use in a reproducing machine adapted to provide duplexed copies, namely, copies which have been imaged on both sides of the sheet. A wide variety of reproducing machines using an electrostatographic process have been developed which are capable of forming images on both sides of a copy sheet. Illustrative of these machines are those set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,444; 3,318,212; 3,506,347; 3,580,670; 3,615,129; 3,645,615; 3,672,765; 3,687,541; and 3,697,170.
A particularly advantageous duplexing type reproduction machine is described in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 411,996 filed Nov. 1, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,270, to North for a reproducing apparatus and process for duplex imaging in a single pass. In accordance with the invention disclosed in that application a reproducing apparatus is provided for duplexing in a single pass. The apparatus includes a moving photosensitive surface; means for forming sequential images on that surface; and means for transferring the images to the first and opposing side of a copy sheet. The transfer means includes means for securing the trailing edge of the sheet to the imaging surface and means for pivoting the sheet about the surface.
The apparatus of the present invention is uniquely adaptable to a duplexing machine as set forth in the above-noted application.